


Opening Night

by tohavealifetimeoffun



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohavealifetimeoffun/pseuds/tohavealifetimeoffun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's opening night on her first lead role on a Broadway show. Also uploaded onto fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

Disclaimer – I don’t own Glee! The show belongs to Ryan Murphy & FOX.  
A/N – I never planned on my first Glee fanfiction being a Finchel one but due to the recent passing of Cory I felt like I had to write this. Like every fan I was so shocked and upset to learn of his death and I was so shocked but happy and proud to see the fandom come together. After the shock wore off and it started to sink in I started thinking about Finn and how much the character was going to miss; for one Rachel’s opening night on Broadway.  
Now Finn wasn't my favourite character and Finchel weren't my favourite ship but I liked Finn and I liked Cory. He made me laugh, sometimes unintentionally *cough*dancing*cough*. 

***************************************************************************  
After months of advertising, rehearsals and the behind the scenes drama that came along with theatre, finally it was opening night at The Gershwin Theatre for West Side Story. The room was quickly filling up with theatre lovers, journalists and loved ones, the excited chatter filling the room and travelling backstage.  
Back stage, just in the wings Rachel stood nervously wringing her hands together as she peeked out now and again at the growing audience. Tonight, her long awaited dream was finally coming true and while it might not be Barbara Streisand esc. It was still a role she knew she was born to play.

She stepped forward and carefully peeked out at the crowd; the room was full now and it wouldn't be long before the show started. Her eyes drifted throughout the room until she landed on the first two rows and she instantly spotted her family and friends. In the second row sat all of New Directions talking excitedly to themselves, looking through the programme and pointing to the stage and in the first row sat Mr Schue and Emma (no one in New Directions could call her Mrs Schue, it was just to odd), Burt and Carole and finally her dads. Rachel thought seeing them all sitting there would make her nerves worse but it was oddly calming to know they were there supporting her, some she wouldn't have believed if you had told her freshman year would be her closest friends and here rooting for her success.

She was about to step back when something caught her eye. In between her dad and Carole was an empty seat, which was strange considering the show was sold out. Looking closer Rachel instantly felt tears coming to her eyes as she noticed on that empty seat was a framed photo, not just any framed photo, but one of Finn taken of him Prom night by Carole something Rachel remembered her insisting on if they weren't going to go to the actual prom and have photos taken. Trying her hardest to fight back tears she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and turned her head to see Blaine, full out in his Tony opening number costume hugging her, resting his head on her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly and before she could ask he smiled sadly at her and said “He always said he’d be front row your opening night on Broadway. We all wanted to honour that promise” and kissed her softly on the cheek. The lights started flashing, warning that the show would be starting soon, Blaine stepped back and Rachel turned to face him and he asked “You ready, Maria?”

She turned back to look out at the audience, at her friends and family and at that seat, Finn smiling goofily up at the stage. It had been years now but the pain and sadness had never truly gone away, eased but never gone and somehow having Finn here tonight, even if it was only a photo, was exactly what she needed. She turned back to Blaine smiling through the tears in her eyes “Yeah, I’m ready”.

In the room, the lights went out, the room darkened and the spotlight hit the stage, light hitting one particular special seat front row as the show began.

A/N – Sorry if it isn’t so great. I’m a bit rusty with my writing, had a long writers block break but I just had to get this out. It’s just something small, something that’s been floating around my head so I hope you all like it and there will be more stories to come in the (hopefully) near future.


End file.
